Where Are You Christmas
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Tricia has missed Frodo while he's away, but now he's back and she can't help but remember her past Christmas thoughts. Who wouldn't be thinking, "Where Are Your Christmas?" when you miss the ones you love.


Title: Where Are You Christmas

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Tricia has missed Frodo while he's away, but now he's back and she can't help but remember her past Christmas thoughts. Who wouldn't be thinking, "Where Are Your Christmas?" when you miss the ones you love.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: K+

Characters: Frodo Baggins and Tricia Tims

* * *

Where Are You Christmas

* * *

"_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? ... Did Christmas change? Or just me?_"

* * *

"Frodo!" Tricia Tims was standing at the start of the road into the Shire. Her curly light brown hair glowing with the sunlight. Her bright green eyes glimmering in excitement as the four horses carrying four tired hobbits.

"Trica?" Frodo asked in shock as she ran towards his horse. Tricia attempted to climb on the horse behind him, but she started to fall. Frodo grabbed her and pulled her on.

"I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much while you were away."

"I missed you too Tricia, can't go too long with my best friend." Tricia blushed, looking away from the male hobbit. Frodo was looking forward, so he didn't see the look on her face. The other three hobbits shook their heads sadly at Frodo's obliviousness.

* * *

Tricia was sitting in the window seat of Bag End. In her hands was one of the mugs, drinking warm cider with a dash of Ale. Frodo claimed he got the recipe from his adventures, but Tricia recognized the recipe from the Christmas before at The Green Dragon, it was Rosie's specialty. She smiled into the rim of her cup as she took another swallow, Frodo walked into the room and took a seat across from her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tricia shook the hair out of her face and put on a fake smile for the boy in front of her.

"Tricia-"

"It's nothing really."

Frodo reached up and brushed a piece of her hair back.

"You'll join me for Christmas right?"

"If you want me to,"

"I do,"

"Then I will be here."

* * *

Several days later Tricia was walking through Hobbiton, thoughts of the previous Christmas flooding her mind. How lonely she had felt not having any of her friends in Hobbiton, if you didn't count Morgan or Samantha. While they had been there, there's nothing as good as having a man in your life. It just hadn't felt like Christmas.

"Hey Tricia," Frodo was next to her, his voice jolting her out of sad memories.

"Frodo,"

"You look sad,"

"Just some memories."

"Anything you'd care to share with me?"

"No, I don't really think you'd understand."

"We used to tell each other everything though, just to try and understand it ourselves." Frodo looked confused at Tricia's refusal, after everything he had shared with her.

"That's just it Frodo, I already understand what's going on. You've just been gone too long for me to fall back into our old hobbits, I mean habits. I'm sorry," Tricia sped up, trying to not let him see her tears.

* * *

_Where are you Christmas? Have you changed from just a couple years ago? _Tricia stared up at the winter sky, trying to count the many stars. Even though Frodo was back they both had changed too much since their last Christmas together. She couldn't fully understand what he had gone through, and he could never comprehend how lonely she had been without him because he didn't know she loved him. Tricia sighed placing her head down on the window sill, her arms dangling out the open window. She wished they could go back to the way they used to be, but it seemed fate had other plans.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Tricia greeted as Frodo sleepily opened to the door to Bag End. He grinned at her and let her in.

"You're early,"

"I was too excited, here is your present." Tricia handed him a neatly wrapped gift, he smiled and placed it on the pile of presents which were waiting for him.

"I'll open it with the rest," Frodo suddenly looked up at where Tricia was standing and he flushed red."You're, uh, standing under the mistletoe."

"Why is it there?"

"I was trying to get our friends together," Tricia giggled.

"Well there is a tradition to uphold." She raised an eyebrow at the hobbit in front of her, attempting to look a little seductive.

"There is," Frodo agreed, then slowly he walked over and lowered his head to hers. Their lips met and it sparked intense passion. There was a sudden cheering from someone behind them and they looked to see six hobbits in the doorway of Bag End. Frodo ignored them and kissed Tricia again, their cat calls only egging him on. Tricia had finally found her Christmas, even if it was a bit different and new.

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, more Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**


End file.
